


with your love (i'm a better man)

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, POV T. J. Kippen, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TJ sees men everyday, but today, today was different. The man he saw earlier was so goddamn beautiful and TJ had immediately cursed at himself for thinking it.





	with your love (i'm a better man)

**Author's Note:**

> song fic for Better Man by 5 seconds of summer <3 
> 
> Enjoy!<3
> 
> \- Jay xx

_Fi_ _nd me at a_ _quarter to three_ _, cigare_ _tte in my hand. I'd be at every party, I wouldn't miss a chance._

TJ couldn't see much through the fogginess of the living room he was currently sat in. Looking down at his watch, the numbers 2:46a.m. shined brightly in the dim lighting. He let out a groan when he realized he would need to leave soon, seeing as people were starting to become more sparse and scattered.

Reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket, TJ pulled put a lighter and grabbed the cigarette that hung on the back of his ear loosely. Lighting it, he took a drag and winced slightly at the taste it left in his mouth. He hated smoking cigarettes, but at the same time, he felt like he needed the burn that it left in his throat.

_New friends again and again_ _,_ _gone when the morning comes_

He made mindless conversations with the people he passed, acting like everyone he spoke to had actually known him, even though he knew he wouldn't remember their names after walking away with some sad excuse as to why he couldn't talk anymore.

_Demons I try to defend_ _, but I_ _couldn't get enough_

He knew why he was here. The only reason he _ever_ went to parties in the first place was to forget about his problems.

He saw a guy today, which is why he sought out a party in the first place. TJ sees men everyday, but today, today was different. The man he saw earlier was so _goddamn beautiful_ and TJ had immediately cursed at himself for thinking it. He had dark hair, nearly black, and his skin was a slightly tan color, a very light olive tone. His skin was smooth looking, but he had a small mole just under his eye, causing the skin there to rise slightly. TJ wanted to run his thumb across it, and press his lips there, but it was a _guy_ he was thinking about. So he knew he never could.

They had run into each other, the shorter of the two had been in a rush to leave a bakery that morning and ran smack into TJ as he entered, effectively dropping the muffin he had in his hand. He had apologized frantically, but before TJ had the chance to offer to buy him and new muffin, the gorgeous man had already fled the scene, leaving behind and very confused very flustered, and very upset TJ in the process; he really couldn't be thinking about how pretty and soft the smaller man had looked.

_Fading away, fading away_

After a while, TJ could finally feel the effects of all the drinks he'd had that night. Standing up, he stumbled slightly, accidentally bumping into someone in the process.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." He lazily apologized, "didn't see you there."

The stranger just smiled up at him, "No you're fine. I'm Kira."

He can't really remember much of the conversation after that, but he does know that the sickly sweet press of her lips against his doesn't feel right, but he doesn't say anything. Just kisses her back and tries to forget about how utterly broken he is, even if it's just for a night.

_Wake up to someone with nothing to say._

"Good morning sleepy head!" TJs eyes fluttered open at the feminine voice, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he took in his surroundings. "Here's an aspirin. And some water."

He took the items from the mystery girls hands with a quick smile and nod of the head. He looked at her, trying to remember a name but drawing to a blank. She was pretty, sure. Dark curly hair, a beautiful smile. But something was still off, of course. When was there not?

She looked at him expectantly after a few minutes of silence. TJ just internally rolled his eyes. He muttered a quick and quiet thanks before grabbing his shirt off of where it sat at the end of the bed he was on, and walked out. He ignored her questions as he left the house, not really wanting to bother with that conversation.

_Thought I found the highest of highs_ _, then you came and topped them all_

The next morning, TJ decided that he needed to stop worrying so much about his own sexuality. He wasn't _homophobic_ per say, but he did have an issue with himself being gay. He didn't even know why, but he just... didn't appreciate his feelings towards attraction towards his own gender.

Thinking that he needed to test a theory, TJ sets out towards the bakery that he had seen the guy he dubbed _angel face_ in his mind, wanting to run into the man again. The walk wasn't too long from his apartment, maybe only 15 minutes, but he was still sweaty with nerves when he managed to get there.

He had come earlier today than he did the day before, wanting to catch the mystery guy before he needed to leave, if he eas even _there_ to begin with.

And he was.

TJ hesitated on opening the glass door as he peered in and spotted "angel face". Taking a deep breath, he pulled the handle.

The door opened with ease, and the brunettes head raised almost immediately. He was seated at a table near the back, and when he spotted TJ, his eyes widened slightly and his cheeked dusted a light pink shade.

**_Just walk up to him_** ** _, jeez_** _ **.**_ TJ thought to himself. He took another deep breath and groaned slightly. He could do this. Right?

Not giving himself any time to hesitate, TJ cautiously made his way over to the table, smiking in amusement as the guy seated froze like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming bus.

He stopped in front of the table, more nervous than before, "Uhm. Hi?"

"Hey- hi! Hello?" the man stuttered, clearly unsure as to why a complete _stranger_ was speaking to him, "Hi."

"Sorry. This is probably so weird, right?" He paused as he watched angel face nod at him slightly, "it's just- yesterday. We bumped into each other and like, I wanted to apologize. For making you drop your muffin."

The seated man smiled up at him softly, his expression softening into something more friendly, and less tense. "It's totally okay. I bumped into you, so it was my fault really."

TJ waved it off, "nonsense. I'm glad youre actually here though! Can I, um, buy you another one? As an apology!"

A blush coated his cheeks as he asked the question, but Angel Face just smiles and nods, "Sure. I'm Cyrus, by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"Hi, Cyrus. Its a pleasure to meet you." TJ shook his hand, "My name is Theo, but I usually go by TJ when the conversations casual."

Later on that night, hours after he had met amd exchanged numbers with Cyrus, TJ didnt feel the _need_ to go to a party to get high or drunk. He already felt happy enough after meeting Cyrus.

_You shine in the dead of the night_ _, and_ _I was the first to_ _fall_

"Cyrus!" TJ felt himself laughing as he watched his friend dance in the middle of the street.

All the roads were empty, seeing as it was early 4 oclock in the morning and they lived in a small town. It was a Friday night, which meant it was officially the weekend and they didn't have any college courses the next day. Cyrus, wanting to take advantage of it, had called TJ up and asked him to hang out.

They had been friends for about a month now, and TJ could honestly say that his feelings for the 20 year old were _defini_ _tely_ ones that were more than friendly. He still wanted to kiss him Everytime they hung out, and play with his hair and hold his hands. He never _did_ _,_ of course, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. He probably always would.

"Teej!" Cyrus responded, knocked TJ out of his thoughts, "Coke back to mine, we can watch a movie."

TJ just felt himself nod, knowing he'd follow Cyrus anywhere.

_You're the_ _only one who could lock this wild heart up in chains_

After finally reaching Cyrus' apartment, the two of them made their way towards Cyrus' room. They giggled and leaned into each other, almost as if they were middle schoolers who had snuck out and was trying to sneak back in while being quiet.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" Cyrus asked, already flipping through Netflix on his TV, slumped down on his bed.

TJ bit his lip, "actually, can we just, like, talk?"

Cyrus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he immediately sat up staighter, "why, is something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No!" TJ shook his head frantically, "Course not. I just wanna know more about you, Cy."

At that, Cyrus softened and his shoulders dropped from where they had tensed up, "Oh. Okay." He smiled, "What d'you wanna know then?"

TJ just shrugged, "Like, I dunno. When was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

Cyrus' shoulders went back into the tense position they were in a minute ago, and his expression closed off from any emotion. "Uh.. when I was in 7th grade probably."

"What!?" TJ asked, not seeing how uncomfortable his friend had gotten, "you're in college now!"

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I'm in college and I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Sorry," Cyrus frowned.

"No, don't be! I'm sorry for assuming your sexuality!" Cyrus just smiled at him and shrugged. Like he didn't care. "What about boyfriend then? The last time you had one of those?"

"Huh. It's been a year I'd say," Cyrus frowned.

TJ felt his eyes widen at that, "a _year_ _!_ _?_ _"_ Cyrus nodded, "but- but you're _gorge_ _ous_ _!_ How have you not had one in a _year_ _?"_

They both blushed at the words, and Cyrus just shrugged, not really having answer to the question. "I guess I'm just boring."

"Bullshit!" TJ denied immediately, "you're like, perfect dating material? You'd be a wonderful boyfriend."

"Reed, my ex, said I was clingy, and he would kind of like, try and pressure me to do things I didn't want to, we had only dated for a few months, so I was never really that into it. I guess he just.. got bored of me. But thats okay, because it just showed his true colors. I don't want to be with someone that I can't be my most authentic self with, or someone that just expects me to do stuff for them automatically. I want someone to _love_ me. Not just- not just want me. You know?"

TJs frown got deeper with each word that left Cyrus' mouth. "Sounds like he was just using you, and left because he didn't get what he wanted. That's his loss. I think you're amazing." He really didn't know when he had gotten so bold, but the shy smile on Cyrus' face honestly made it worth it.

"You really think so?"

"Cy. I know so." They smiled at each other, and suddenly Cyrus' eyes flickered down, for a _split_ second. But TJ caught it, and let his eyes do the same.

Only a moment later, their lips touched. It was a soft kiss, kind of awkward, like first kisses with someone usually are, but TJ loved it. He could honestly get addicted to Cyrus' lips, but it would be am addiction he wouldn't mind having.

Cyrus pressed his lips slightly more firm, pulling TJ closer by the strings of his hoodie. He fell back against his pillows, pulling TJ with him, and they just laugh against each other as they bump heads slightly.

TJ presses another quick peck against Cyrus' and leans their foreheads together and says "We're definitely going on a date tomorrow." Before kissing him again.

Cyrus giggles, and the two fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

_You're the only love that_ _could make this bad man better_

"Hey, baby?" TJ asked out of the blue. Him and Cyrus were lounging around TJs apartment on a Tuesday, both of them reading books of their own, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna know something?" Cyrus' eyebrows scrunched up cutely and he nodded, silently letting TJ know he could continue, "before I met you, I was a really big, like, asshole."

Cyrus frowned, "What do you mean?"

TJ sighed, not really knowing how to explain it, "I would hook up with girls and try to repress the fact that I'm _gay_ _._ It was so dumb, but I really couldn't stand the fact that i wasn't just- just born _straight_ _._ I used to party 5 nights a week most of the time. It was really bad for a while, and then-" he paused to take a breath, laughing slightly, "I met you."

Cyrus felt his eyes start to water, and he placed his book at his side. "Theo..."

TJ shook his head, "I'm not done. I met you and- and I was suddenly happier. I haven't partied or hooked up with anyone, obviously I mean we're together, but even before then. Before we got together, I was so gone for you. Probably just from the very start. And I can't thank you enough."

Cyrus lets out a watery laugh, crawling onto TJs lap and kissing him breathless, "you're one of a kind, Kippen."

_I'd never change, thought I'd never change. Then you come and change it all_

_With your love_ _,_ _I'm a better better man_ _._

_All of my wrongs_ _, they led me right to you_

_Wrapped in_ _your arms_ _, I swear_ _I'd die for your love_

_Cause_ _I'm a better_ _, better man_ _._

TJ sits in his bed and looks at his sleeping boyfriend. Sometime after half a year together, the two of them just stopped spending any nights apart, yet for some reason they haven't officially moved in together. TJ was kind of scared to ask Cyrus to move in with him, if he was being honest. What he Cyrus says no? What if he breaks up with him? TJ didn't want to risk it.

He looks down as Cyrus mumbles something in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to catch the words. All of the air leaves his lungs as he hears it, "i love you too."

It was quiet, and very slurred, but he still caught it. Was Cyrus dreaming about him? Did he love TJ? Because TJ definitely loved him. There was no doubt in his kind that Cyrus was "the one". He was who TJ felt most comfortable around, and he wanted to spend his life with him, even if they've only been together for nine months. It was just something that he _knew_ _._

-

"So, babe." Cyrus looked up from his plate, raising an eyebrow at TJ in question, "I love you."

Cyrus choked on the piece of pancake that he had been chewing on and TJ felt his eyes widen. He was by his boyfriends side in a second, immediately rubbing his back and handing him a glass of orange juice, "Jesus Christ, Theo!"

"Sorry!" TJ raised his hands in defense, "I didn't expect you read like that!"

Cyrus rolled his eyes, but smiled. He stood up and spun around, arms snaking their way up TJs chest to wrap around his shoulders, and he stood on his tip toes pressing his lips to his boyfriends sweetly. TJ just smiled against his mouth, kissing him back just as softly, "I love you more, Teej."

"Impossible," TJ hugged him close, and hooked his chin over the top of Cyrus' head as the two of them swayed in their spot, "your love changed me for the better. I can't wait for our future together, baby."

The two of them separated, diving back into their breakfast, and the only mishap that happens after the confessions from both men is when Cyrus throws an entire pancake at TJs head after he asked Cyrus to move in with him, and he choked on another piece of his breakfast.

They just laugh together, both somehow knowing that the answer was going to be a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> there was a lyric reference in there for an All Time Low song, for anyone who listens to them LMAO  
> hope you enjoyed though <3 sorry for any mistakes. I started writing at around 2 a.m. and it's now 4:58 a.m so this took nearly 3 hours wow 
> 
> find me on Tumblr!  
> @tippen-jippen-kippen


End file.
